


you can be king again

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Date Night, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, Love Confessions, M/M, There is love, a bit of comfort, a lot of emotions, after s02e10, and some other disgusting emotions, by the light of dawn, enjoy, s02e10, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: tumblr promptperson C: hey, are you free on Friday? like, around 8 pm on Friday?person B: yes?person C: what about you?person A: yes, i amperson C: great! because i’m not. you two go on without me. enjoy your dateperson B: did he just-





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- enjoy  
> \- why can't i write happy things

It was a very cozy evening in the Bane household. Magnus was sitting on his couch, his fingers running through Alecs hair who had his head on Magnus’ lap, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. Magnus was sure that the shadowhunter was asleep, when a blonde boy bursted into the room. Alecs eyes shot open. „Oh, sorry.“ Jace mumbled when he saw his parabatais annoyed face. „What did i tell you about entering a room?“ Magnus growled and shut his book with a loud snap. „Knock?“ Jace asked and nervously scratched his head. „Yeah“, said Magnus unimpressed and rolled his eyes.

Alec and Magnus were spending all of their free time together after the disaster in the institute two weeks ago. The new found happiness on his parabatais face was a good look, Jace decided and smirked at the pair. After he activated the soul sword, Jace was more than relieved when he saw Alec and Magnus. Magnus, alive and breathing. He killed a lot of innocent downworlders that night, and if he had killed his prabatais love, he would have been devastated. „Magnus hey, are you free on Friday? like, around 8 pm?“ the warlock frowned and looked up. It was unusual that they spend some evenings together, especially since Jace lived with him. „Yes?“ „What about you?“ Jace asked and looked at Alec. „Yes, i am.“ he shrugged and sat up slightly, still leaning against his boyfriend. „Great! because i’m not. You two go on without me. Enjoy your date!“ Jace announced and sprinted out off the room. „Did he just-…“ Magnus whispered and laughed shortly after that.

„What do you say darling? we haven’t been out for a long time, you in for a date?“ Alec smiled. „I like the idea.“ Magnus nodded and settled back into the pillows, Alec clinging to his side like a koala. „Good.“ the warlock mumbled into Alecs hair and closed his eyes, his hands traveling up and down his shadowhunters back. Alec hummed softly.

It was friday. Alec and Magnus sat down at a table from Hunters Moon. Maia saw them a smile appeared on her face. She walked over to them and sat down their favorite drinks with a wink. „Date night?“ Alec nodded and blushed. Magnus laughed at his boyfriends red face and Maia went back to the bar where a werewolf demanded a new beer with a loud voice.

Alec was playing with Magnus’ fingers. The warlock just leaned into his side and enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriend. „We should leave for a few weeks.“ Alec said. Magnus sat up and frowned. „What do you mean?“ „We should pack our things and leave to spain or italy.“ Magnus smiled. He really liked the thought of a vacation. „What happened to: we are at war, Magnus.“ the warlock imitated Alec. The shadowhunter laughed and punched his shoulder. „Just, god, that day when i thought you were dead, i-…“ Alec shuffled closer and leaned his head against Magnus’ shoulder. „I searched the entire insititute. Every single room. I even turned around every dead body i found, desperately begging for them not to be you. The thought of you being dead, i couldn’t bear it. Especially after what i last said to you.“

A tear ran over Alecs right cheek. Magnus swallowed and pressed himself closer. „You would have died without knowing how much i love you.“ Alec whispered. Magnus closed his eyes. „I love you too, Alec. Never doubt how much i love you.“ „I won’t.“ Magnus wanted to say some comforting words, but he found none. He could have said: „i would have died happily because i got to spend time with you“ but that wasn’t true. He wasn’t happy that day. After Alec had dragged his sister out off Raphaels’ house. He, indeed, would have died thinking Alec hated him.

„We will be okay. I promise.“ was all Magnus said. And from the small smile on Alecs face, he knew it was enough. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!<3  
> dedicated to my almost girlfriend which i will finally meet in a few days.


End file.
